Lost Illusion
by goddessa39
Summary: One shot. Different then I meant it to be. At the end of Reign of Fir, Angel's world is shote down. The webbing weaved carefully falls and everything seems to go wonky. :


Title: **Lost Illusion**

Cannons: Btvs/Ats

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Angel, or anything on the show except for this fic.

Rating: M for Mature

Genre: Angst/Fantasy

Pairings: Buffy/Angel (main), Cordelia/Connor, Cordelia/Angel (shades), etc.

Timeline: Post _Reign of Fire_, but post _The Gift _in AU terms, as in nothing really to btvs cannonly happened after her death.

Summary: His son was with a woman, and he couldn't help but hurt at the realisation, not because she was suppost to be his but because all of his illusions were being righted in the ways that could only hurt him.

A/N: I usually have Connor as Buffy's own son, but I'll ignore his mother parentage alltogether, so you're welcome to make up your own mind in this one shot single fic.

* * *

He had been standing at the top of the large building of an enemy firm and hs body had tumbled off of the concrete giant with hard thuds. He didn't want to move. it wasn't that the fall had made his bones and muscles unable to do so, but the pain and the inner feeling that something was coming had taken over. He didn't want to move because, if he moved, it would all be real. All of his illusions he had carefully spun around him would come tumbling down and the spiders in the weavings would betray him.

So he had done what he could do in the madness; he had searched out his son. Imagine his surprise to find his own son rutting heartily into the one woman who was supposed to be his. he couldn't he bring himself to mourn the loss of Cordelia Chase by his side though. The young woman had claimed to love him.

_You shouldn't have to see me like this._

_Wha... oh, I didn't even notice._

But she hadn't been able to handle Angelus, not that any woman would be able to sanely. But then His Girl wasn't the usual young woman.

He laid back against the headboard in his drifty hotel and in the silence, and he dreamed.

It would later be recorded in the scrlls that recorded everything that while it was this moment as the balls of fire reigned down upon the Los Angeles populace that this war was lost as one being's mind was shredded of the ghosting illusions surrounding his life, not because of some grand scheme of things, but a loss on both the Powers of Good's and the Powers of Evil's sides as the white queen slowly dissapeared and the Knights followed, the Kind on the chess set losing on both sides by default. His dreams led him away and the balls of fire quit falling mysteriously.

A demon awoke fuzzily atop a smaller male human with the feeling that she lost before she even truly began.

* * *

**-Dream-**

White fluffy sheets were above him, covering all of him. He moved his hands through them and the light hit him. He didn't burn and it seemed to not mind him any. He didn't think about not burning as it seemed sacreligious that the demon was anywhere near. The light above him was like a twisted metaphorical 'light at the end of the tunnel.' He thought so and he wasn't really surprised when he couldn't find anyone else through the sheets. His hands tore them away only for many more thin white sheets to catch on his hands again like tissue.

Angel continued to climb through him until he froze as the sounds of a giggle caught his ears. The tiny imish laugh was the harmonical harp music the angel must have played on the edge of the clouds the PTBs watched from. His body, instead of tensing, seemed to melt under the wonderful peace of Her laugh. He got back to tearing to sheets, and above him he found her smiling face looking down as if in the ceiling, before she dissapeared with another laugh as if playing hide-and-go-seek and begging ihm to run after her.

An old gleam retruned to hs eyes and a twinkling smile to his lips. He chased after his enchanting little angel while moving all of the white sheets he could away at a time. Every few seconds he would find her face until she yet again giggled her little innocent-yet-seducting laugh that reminded him of the impish vixen. His.

He saw her again and she turned and hid while he chased her. Before he knew it, the hite faceless ground turned grey concrete and the white cotton sheets into green vines wrapped together in nets. The imp he was chasing had the greenest eyes betraying her smiling face he last remembered seeing, the living green her eyes made him feel for her seemed to match the bright plants and leaves by the time he noticed something around them had changed.

When he found her beside a fountain at the edge of the leaping vines, he didn't care about anythig else but that smile and that laugh of His Girl. everything from before them no longer had any real meaning and a demon departed into the underworld it was seeded from.

In the flowing of the water and the sun shining upon thier glee, the balance was restored and the illusions placed upon lives departed.

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww... END

The only reason I posted this is because I wrote it and refuse to not post what I spent time doing. I planned out a whole thing that was much different then it turned out, and if you don't like it, I feel for you because I'm dissapointed in it as well. Oh well, back to some of my others...

BA ALWAYS!


End file.
